Captúrame, muérdeme y cómeme
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: En Halloween todo puede pasar, hasta ser capturado por un depravado lobo. Participa en la dinámica "Cuentos de Hadas" del grupo R27 fan club (The chaos club)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Hola! Vengo de nuevo a traerles esta adaptación del cuento Caperucita Roja.

Participa en la dinámica "Cuentos de Hadas" del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos).

 _Un poco de historia…_

El cuento de Caperucita Roja es uno de los que más variaciones han sufrido a lo largo de la historia. Sus orígenes tienen comienzo en la edad media, como una leyenda que se pasaba de forma oral. El primero en incluirla entre los cuentos populares fue Charles Perrault en 1697, modificándola para que sea "apta" para el público infantil.

En 1812 los hermanos Jaco y Wilhem Grimm incluyeron entre sus cuentos a Caperucita Roja, partiendo de tres fuentes: la versión de Perrault de 1697, la versión oral y por ultima la versión teatral de Ludwig Tieck que por primera vez incluye la figura del cazador.

Desde la leyenda original a Perrault se trata de dar un enfoque de lección, ya que Caperucita es mostrada como la adolecente que pasa a la "adultez" (representada por la caperuza que simboliza la menstruación y el despertar sexual), en el que tiene que cruzar el bosque que es una zona de riesgo para los jóvenes; en cambio, el lobo representa el mundo sexual y violento (el salvajismo y lo irracional). También el lobo es representado con la figura del depravado sexual y el que caperucita debe evitar.

::::::::::::

Por mi parte voy a tratar de enfocarme en esa "lección", lo trate de pasar al mundo omegaverse. No tengo idea si me va a salir, ya que nunca hice uno.

Sin más a leer…

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **El Lobo**

Reborn se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y presiono. Ya no aguantaba más. No podía pasarle otra vez y definitivamente no quería terminar como la última vez que tuvo su celo.

Él sacio su apetito sexual, si, pero su acompañante termino desmembrado y con cada parte de su cuerpo en cada rincón de la habitación. No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, a pesar de todo a Reborn no le agrada matar sin ningún motivo.

Pero su lobo no estaba de acuerdo. Si el lobo no encontraba a su pareja entonces quien fuera que estuviera debajo suyo, todo jadeante y sudoroso por la copula, no merecía vivir. Si a la presa de turno no le aparecía un hermoso diseño floral de un brillante negro en el rostro, entonces no era su pareja.

No era su otra mitad.

No era la persona encargada de dar a luz a sus cachorros.

No era ese ser especial por el cual estaba dispuesto a morir.

No era nadie y el lobo enloquecía. El lobo se sentirá frustrado y triste, pero sobre todo furioso.

Furioso con la vida y el destino que lo condenaron a ese clavario de andar solo por la vida, anhelando la compañía de su pareja.

De ese ser que lo va a acompañar el resto de su vida.

Reborn grito del dolor y golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo, su lobo lo estaba volviendo loco. Se golpeó tantas veces como le fue posible hasta quedar inconsciente. No quería ser partícipe de esa masacre, no otra vez. Y exactamente eso fue lo que llevo a la extinción de toda su raza, la pareja de cada ser hibrido tenía que ser especial. Tenía que ser el que lo complemente y lo entienda sin reproche alguno. Porque los híbridos viven un largo tiempo, demasiados años en el que tienes que convivir con tu pareja; por eso el cuerpo reacciona a la mejor opción, o como solían decir antiguamente " _a la pareja destinada por los dioses"_. Por eso muchos se quedaban sin pareja ya que el cuerpo no reaccionaba a nadie y tanto el humano como el animal interior morían lentamente.

Primero se iba el animal, que al verse sin nadie a quien cuidar y proteger se moría lentamente. Era agonizante y doloroso. Le seguía el humano que, por su egoísmo, aun trataba de vivir. No por mucho tiempo.

Y entonces el lobo se levantó, no tenía cola, ni orejas ni largas garras (no todavía), su cuerpo era humano, más solo en apariencia. Porque su olfato se triplico, su vista se afilo y su oído se agudizo, su fuerza volvió por diez y ya estaba listo para un día de fiesta.

En el que, si la persona elegida tendría suerte y seria la pareja del lobo, entonces saldría viva.

Si no… bueno ya Reborn limpiara el desastre.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

El lobo miro de arriba abajo a su próxima presa, una chica bajita y delgada, de cabello castaño tirando a anaranjado. Una japonesa muy linda.

Entonces todo empezó de nuevo, como un deja vu, el lobo empezó a largar esas feromonas que encandilaron a la pobre muchacha en esa noche de luna llena. No fue muy difícil llevarla a su cabaña muy dentro del frondoso bosque y en unos pocos minutos tenerla desnuda con las piernas abiertas y toda mojada pidiendo por más. El corazón del lobo se aceleró, ya sabía lo que venía después. Se acercó a la cama temiendo que fuera cierto. No podía ser…

Apretó el brazo de la chica que responde al nombre de Kyoko, fue tan fuerte y con tanta rabia que los delicados huesos se hicieron añicos al instante. Aun así, la chica no reaccionó, pedía más y trataba de restregarse contra el varonil cuerpo de Reborn.

Pero no es el humano el que está en ese momento, es el lobo. Y el lobo se puso furioso, si esa chica fuera su pareja entonces las feromonas no habrían invadido todo su cuerpo, al extremo de perder la noción de la realidad. Por eso no dudo ni un segundo en desgarrarle la garganta y mientras veía como la dulce chica agonizaba la fue desmembrando, poco a poco. Tratando de apaciguar su furia. La mirada desenfocada de la chica fue tan gratificante que decidió ponerse creativo y también le saco los órganos de su bello cuerpo, a los pocos minutos no quedo nada intacto de la chica. El lobo ya ni siquiera quería llegar a la parte de copula, hace mucho tiempo logro identificar los signos que mostraba la presa cuando no era la indicada. Aunque el solo tenía el testimonio de su difunto padre y de su amigo de cómo es cuando encuentras a tu pareja. Y estaba completamente seguro que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Ya más calmado se acostó en la cama y trato de dormir un poco. Después lidiaría con los gritos de Reborn por dejarle toda la cabaña con sangre y carne por todos lados.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Reborn deambulaba por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad, mirando curioso las vidrieras de los comercios. Demasiada decoración por una simple fiesta, no es que no le gustara Halloween, de hecho, él siempre era el primero en apuntarse a una. Pero justo en ese momento estaba en su celo, ya había pasado seis meses del anterior y su lobo todavía no hace presencia. De una manera está feliz, pero también un poco preocupado ¿no empieza así la caída del lobo? La verdad no lo sabía, nunca le prestó atención a su padre cuando le advirtió de que eso podía suceder.

Suspiro un poco frustrado ¿o sea que estaba cerca su muerte? Bueno, de todas formas, algún día iba a morir y si no es por esto, seguro que de una forma horrible. Siempre lo supo, él nunca fue buena persona y mucho menos desde que se metió en el mundo de la mafia.

Reborn aun metido en sus pensamientos, siguió caminando, cuando de pronto choco con una niña envuelta en una caperuza roja que iba en la dirección contraria, chocó con él y el golpe fue tan fuerte que los agarro desprevenidos a los dos. Reborn seguía parado, pero la niña cayó al suelo, haciendo que se le abriera la caperuza. Reborn quedo un poco impactado con el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba debajo. Con unas finas tiras y un escote redondo llegando a donde tendría que estar unos pechos.

Pero estaba plano…

"¿Eres un chico?" pregunto con la vos un poco ronca, su lobo estaba tratando de salir.

El niño levanto su cabeza y lo miro con enfado. Se levantó y sacudió su disfraz, con una mano agarro la bolsa de mimbre y con la otra lo empujo, pero no surtió efecto, así que solo le grito idiota y se fue por donde venía.

Quedo unos segundos un poco impactado, pero ya era tarde su lobo había salido. El lobo pudo sentir lo que Reborn no. Olió ese esquicito aroma, a flores, a pan recién orneado, a un hogar… y no era lo que llevaba en el canasto, ese aroma provenía del chico. Cuando se dio vuelta para pararlo, ya era tarde, el chico había desaparecido.

O bueno, él es uno de los mejores lobos rastreadores, de una forma u otra iba a encontrarlo.

No importa cuánto tiempo le cueste…

 **Notas finales:** voy a estar subiendo los capítulos que faltan durante todo el día. Así que nos vemos en un rato.

Ciao ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**La caperuza roja**

Tsuna frunció el ceño y torció su pequeña boca, no quería ponerse esa fea capa. No solo tenía que aguantarse las burlas de todos por su muy afeminado cuerpo y aniñado rostro, ¡ahora tenía que verse como chica!

¿Y cuál era la excusa de su madre para vestirlo con tal nefasta vestimenta? Fácil, Halloween.

¡Ah y porque un disfraz de Drácula le queda ridículo pero el de Caperucita Roja XXX le queda perfecto! A veces no entendía a su madre, después se quejaba de que no traía a ninguna chica a la casa. Tsuna siempre tuvo la firme sospecha de que su madre hubiera preferido una chica.

Pero le toco a Tsuna… y bueno es lo que hay. Trece años tarde para arrepentirse…

"Tsu-kun" lo llamo su madre. Cuando Tsuna llego a su lado, la mujer le entrego una bolsa de mimbre, con varios bentos adentro "le tienes que llevar esto a tu padre y abuelito" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Tsuna miro afuera, a su muy cuidado patio; ya estaba anocheciendo "Pero ya es tarde" replico el chico. No tenía ganas de salir y mucho menos con ese tipo de ropa.

"no te preocupes Tsu-kun, no va a pasarte nada… mientras no hables con desconocidos y no le hagas caso a nadie"

Tsuna bufo y puso sus ojos en blanco… ya se sabía todo eso y no quitaba el hecho de que igualmente podría ser peligroso. Su madre le dio un ligero empujoncito "Tsu-kun vas a quedarte con tu padre y tu abuelito, no quiero que vuelvas cuando ya sea de noche"

Tsuna, como todo hijo obediente, se puso sus chatitas y salió de la casa, cubriendo con la capa el vestido que traía puesto. Todo eso era tan vergonzoso y lo iba a ser mucho más cuando los dos hombres de la familia lo vieran. Bueno de su abuelito Tim no se preocupaba tanto, ya que sabía cómo era Nana, pero Iemitsu era otro canto. El hombre era tan asfixiante… siempre estaba al pendiente de él y su madre y cuando otra persona miraba a alguno de los dos, cual fuere el motivo, Iemitsu se ponía como loco… Como un León protegiendo a su hembra y a su cachorro. Tsuna rio ante la comparación, pero sino recordaba mal, el abuelito Tim le había mencionado algo así cuando era más pequeño.

Camino un poco, aún con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"¿Tsuna-kun?" escucho la vos de su amigo Enma. Enfoco su mirada en la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo y sintió pena. Después de todo la hermana mayor de Enma era muy amiga de su madre, lo que termina en dos pobres chicos vestidos como princesas de Disney.

Enma tenía un largo y abombado vestido amarillo, junto con una peluca castaña recogida en un moño. Sino fuera porque había visto desnudo a Enma y sabía lo que le colgaba de su entrepierna, hubiera pensado que era una chica.

"Eh Sawada te ves bien feo" comento su otro amigo, Longchamp Naito que estaba metido en lo que parecía una muy mala réplica del señor Cara de Papa.

"No es cierto, Tsuna-kun se ve genial" replico Enma, dándole un codazo a Naito.

"Hola chicos" saludo Tsuna un poco apenado y tratando de que no se le habrá la caperuza.

"¿A dónde vas Tsuna-kun?"

"A llevarle comida a mi padre y a mi abuelito" respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa. Enma lo miro un poco preocupado.

"Pero ya es muy tarde" Naito parecía inconforme, miro hacia el cielo. Ya el sol estaba ocultándose.

"Lo sé, por eso me voy a quedar en la empresa con mi abuelito" trato de sonreír, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. Sin más charla se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

Tsuna siguió caminando, al poco tiempo se metió en la zona comercial. Trato de pasar desapercibido de la mirada de muchos, choco con otros tanto ya que, al tener la capucha sobre su cabeza, no veía muy bien. Insulto a otros por imbéciles y ya cuando estaba muy cerca de su destino, no pudo evitar maldecir en vos alta cuando un idiota se le arrimo desde atrás. Como si no fuera a darse cuenta que lo hacía apropósito.

Tsuna se giró, para decirle unos cuantos insultos a ese tipo ¿Qué más daba que tuviera prohibido hablar con extraños? Ya después hablaría con su madre y le diría porque es una muy mala idea mandar a hacer recados a su hijo, solo y casi de noche.

"¡Hola!" lo saludo un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Tsuna se tambaleo un poco, de pronto sintió como un cosquilleo se formó en su parte íntima y como su cuerpo empezó a acalorarse. "Hey ¿estás bien?" Tsuna volvió a tambalearse, el hombre lo sostuvo de sus brazos, acariciando más de la cuenta la piel desnuda. En ese momento el extraño olor del hombre entro por sus fosas nasales, no sabía porque, pero de pronto se sintió mucho más acalorado y con una necesidad de algo que todavía no tiene idea de que es.

"No te preocupes" volvió a hablar el hombre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "voy a ayudarte"

Por alguna razón Tsuna no se negó a acompañar al desconocido. Todo era tan extraño, estuvo tanto tiempo en el mundo de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando fue llevado a través de un bosque ¿Había un bosque en Namimori? Él nunca lo había visto…

"Su-suéltame" trato de soltarse del fuerte agarre que tenía el hombre en su muñeca. Pero el hombre se aferró aún más que antes, al punto que empezó a dolerle mucho más. Siguieron caminando por el bosque, Tsuna estaba muy confundido; por un lado, quería correr, escapar, sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar, pero por otro lado estaba eufórico y no tenía la menor idea del por qué. Se le paso por la mente la idea de que talvez ese hombre lo drogo.

¿Pero cuando?

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una pequeña cabaña. De adentro se veía el fuego en una chimenea, podía alumbrar todo el lugar y Tsuna tuvo una buena vista. La cabaña solo tenía una cama.

Tsuna fue empujado bruscamente, rebotando sobre la cama. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró. El hombre se sentó sobre sus caderas y muy hábilmente le saco su caperuza, que quedo regada por el piso. Le siguió el largo vestido blanco que, con toda brutalidad que caracterizaba a ese hombre, lo rompió, abriéndolo desde el cuello hasta el inicio de la pelvis de Tsuna. El hombre rio tan fuerte que retumbo en toda la cabaña. Termino de romper el vestido y prosiguió con el bóxer. Ese que le había comprado su madre, el que tenía el tan bochornoso fondo blanco con estampado de camaleones verdes. Tsuna todavía no sabía en que estaba pensando su madre cuando se lo compro.

No es como si importara ahora…

El hombre se lo bajo con una extraña dulzura, tanto que lo asusto. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo gemir como un jodido animal en celo… como odiaba todo eso, solo quería que termine de una vez. Pero, por la sonrisa libidinosa que mostro su captor al ver su pequeño miembro erecto, sabía que no iba a acabar pronto.

El hombre agarro su pequeño miembro y lo apretó, Tsuna gimió tan fuerte que lo sorprendió. Tendría que haber gritado, llorado, pero no… solo se quedó mirándolo, tratando de buscar más de ese brusco y forzado contacto.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando…

"Me pregunto qué es lo que hacía un cachorro de León deambulando solo por la calle, sino fuera por esa caperuza, nunca habrías llamado mi atención" le dijo, mientras pasaba su húmeda lengua por las blancas piernas de Tsuna, muy cerca de su miembro.

Tsuna solo gimió en respuesta y el hombre rio de la satisfacción que le daba su presa al ser tan predispuesto. Y al segundo de dar una suave lamida lo mordió de forma tan bestial, que Tsuna pego un alarido tan fuerte que lo hizo dar marcha atrás.

Eso no era bueno, pensó el hombre, no se supone que fuera consiente del dolor, cuando vio que ya no emitía sonido alguno, se tranquilizó. Se relamió los labios y suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el dulce sabor de la sangre del pequeño.

Tsuna trato de recuperar el aliento, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero de alguna forma era soportable, así que mientras su captor estaba deambulando entre sus pensamientos, trato de incorporarse y al menor movimiento el otro reacciono.

No lo vio venir, fue solo un segundo, un puño lo golpeo directamente en el ojo. Pego otro grito, otro puño lo golpeo en su estómago. Tsuna se enrosco del dolor y se mantuvo en forma fetal por un tiempo. De pronto volvió a sentir esa jodida y desgarradora sensación de excitación que él aún no comprendía. El hombre se le subió encima y lo olfateo.

"Así está mejor" y para el horror de Tsuna los ojos se le habían vuelto amarillos. Grito y trato de sacárselo de arriba suyo, pero fue en vano. Su captor le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo dejo casi en la inconciencia.

Para su desgracia, y a pesar que no podía abrir uno de sus ojos, percibió como el otro se sacaba la ropa. Más temprano que tarde le dio la vuelta, quedando en cuatro, por el brusco movimiento Tsuna gimió del dolor y para su horror escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

"¡Como voy a disfrutar esto!" y rio en su loca y maniática forma.

"T-Tu nom…bre" susurro Tsuna. Si iba a ser violado, por lo menos quería saber quién era el desgraciado, aunque dudaba que saliera vivo de esa, no costaba nada perder las esperanzas.

"Mochida Kensuke" dijo en un frustrado suspiro, este chico era malditamente diferente al resto. Pero a pesar de estar semi consiente, él no era su pareja. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque él mismo la mato. Su hiena quedo satisfecha con tal acción. Entonces solo quedaba la opción de que ya tenía pareja, pero no estaba marcado, Mochida se quedó meditando unos minutos. De todas formas, no importaba, iba a matarlo una vez termine con él. "Espero que disfrutes al máximo tu última noche vivo" dijo con gozo.

Tsuna tembló del miedo y espero lo peor.

Pero entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, un aullido que se escuchó demasiado cerca, seguido del sonido de madera rota. Mochida salto de la cama transformándose rápidamente en una Hiena.

Un lobo enorme y con grandes ojos rojos entro a la cabaña, su enorme y peludo cuerpo estaba tenso, listo para atacar. Le mostro los afilados dientes a la hiena y esta llamo a alguien de su manada, dando esa macabra risa característica de los de su especie.

Y entonces para Tsuna fue como despertar de un sueño, de pronto ya no estaba excitado. Solo surgió una enorme necesidad de llorar. Sus lágrimas caían por su rostro, el dolor lo golpeo tan fuerte que apenas pudo siquiera moverse.

El lobo lo miro, y sus ojos brillaron de rabia. Le gruño a la hiena, que esta seguía llamando a sus congéneres. Pero al estar muy lejos de su familia, nadie podía escucharlo. Así que opto por lo más sencillo, huir.

Trato de atravesar la ventana más cercana que tenía, pero el lobo fue más rápido.

Con su grande mandíbula lo atrapo del pescuezo, zarandeo el cuerpo más pequeño hasta estamparlo con una de las paredes. La hiena largo un alarido y lloriqueo, trato de hacerse el muerto, pero su destino ya estaba marcado.

El lobo lo arrincono en una de las esquinas y Tsuna vio maravillado como el enorme lobo negro despedazaba a la hiena. Los pedazos del animal volaban por toda la estancia, hasta que un tiempo después no quedo nada del animal. El lobo se dio la vuelta y la luz de la leña lo hizo ver aún más mortífero y seductor a la vez que Tsuna se quedó asombrado. El lobo se acercó muy lentamente hasta la cama. Tsuna no tenía miedo.

Gateo hasta la punta de la cama donde el lobo lo esperaba. Muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado se bajó de esta, la sangre inundo sus pies, pero no le importo agarro su manto rojo y se lo coloco.

Vio fascinado como el lobo se recostaba y le mostraba el lomo, de alguna forma Tsuna identifico la indirecta. Se subió sobre el lobo, como si fuera un caballo. Este simplemente se levantó y así los dos salieron de esa cabaña bañada en sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

El cazador 

Iemitsu estaba como loco, volvió a golpear la pared del comedor de su casa y esta se agrietó aún más. Al poco tiempo rugió con furia.

"Destruyendo tu casa no vas a lograras nada" trato de tranquilizarlo su padre. Timoteo no estaba precisamente feliz con la desaparición de su nieto. Estaba muriendo de la rabia, pero haciendo una rabieta no iba a conseguir nada. Ya estaban sus mejores rastreadores en la búsqueda de su nieto. El pequeño niño era lo primordial en ese momento. Nana no sabía nada aún, habían estado de acuerdo en no decirle nada a la mujer, no querían preocuparla. Cuando pasaban las horas y Tsuna no llegaba, los dos hombres se preocuparon, salieron en la búsqueda del niño. A las pocas cuadras de la empresa familiar encontraron el canasto, con la comida aún adentro.

El teléfono de Timoteo sonó, el anciano solo asentía a todo lo que decían desde la otra línea. Cuando colgó, miro a Iemitsu de una forma muy extraña, tanto así que asusto al hombre.

Solo dijo que encontraron algo, entonces Iemitsu no perdió ni un segundo y siguió a su padre.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Esa parte del bosque no era su territorio, Timoteo lo sabía. Pero igual a riesgo de una pelea se adentraron al frondoso bosque. Los dos Alfas no tardaron mucho tiempo en captar unos pequeños residuos del aroma de Tsuna. Llegaron hasta una cabaña, salía humo de la chimenea, lo que indicaba que hubo alguien anteriormente. El olor de Tsuna se volvió aún más fuerte. Timoteo al ser más viejo, podía darse una idea de lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta, pero su hijo no. Iemitsu era joven y sin su forma de león, no podría identificar ningún olor.

Entraron a la cabaña y una macabra escena les dio la bienvenida. Se podía oler a algo pútrido, la sangre estaba por todos lados, también pedazos de un cuerpo de algún tipo de animal que a ese punto se volvió poco identificable. Timoteo llego hasta la cama, acerco un poco de la tela de las sabanas a su nariz, todo el lugar estaba impregnado con el aroma de su nieto, también pudo recoger el olor de dos hombres. El que era más fuerte venia de un Alfa que él conocía muy bien.

"¿Y?" pregunto Iemitsu, su león estaba ansioso.

"Es el olor de Tsuna" respondió el más viejo. Entonces paso que más temía, el león hizo acto de presencia.

Un enorme león salió corriendo del lugar, el sol reflejaba su rubia melena y entre rugidos fue a recuperar a su cachorro. Timoteo suspiro, él sabía dónde encontrar a su nieto, pero dejo al padre hacer el trabajo. Después de todo él también sabía lo que era perder a un hijo.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

El león siguió el rastro del niño. Fue difícil ya que estaba mesclado con un apestoso olor a perro mojado. Su cachorro estaba con un lobo ¡eso era inconcebible!

El león siguió y siguió rastreando. Después de un día, muy lejos de la ciudad, encontró una pequeña cabaña. El león, con mucho sigilo se asomó al lugar, entonces un lobo alfa salió del lugar. El lobo tenía el olor de su cachorro.

Eso fue suficiente…

Gruñidos, arañazos e intentos de muerte fue lo predomino en esa pelea. El león estaba furioso y el lobo solo quería proteger a su pareja. El león volvió a levantarse, listo para atacar de nuevo a pesar que una gran herida estaba en su cuello, la sangre salía a grandes cantidades. Ya estaba al punto de la inconciencia y cuando el lobo estaba por rematarlo, se escuchó un gran rugido. Pero fue mucho más que eso, ese rugido demandaba autoridad y los otros dos obedecieron, agachando su cabeza.

Iemitsu volvió a transformarse en humano y vio como su padre lo miraba con enfado.

"Nono" escucho una vos demasiado conocida. Reborn estaba parado en el lugar del lobo negro.

"Que gusto verte de nuevo viejo amigo"

"Lo mismos digo" le respondió Reborn sin ninguna timidez con respecto a su desnudes.

"¿Papá?" dijo una dulce vocecita.

"¡Tu-Tuna!" grito Iemitsu y al punto del llanto salió corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, pero este lo esquivo, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

"Tsuna ven" llamo Reborn, Tsuna salió de detrás de su abuelo y fue corriendo hasta Reborn.

"Él es mío ahora" dijo Reborn mientras miraba con superioridad al padre de Tsuna y cuando este lo miro, pudo apreciar un hermoso diseño floral en el lado derecho de su rostro.

"Cuídalo" dijo Timoteo con una gran sonrisa, sabía que su nieto estaba en buenas manos. No había un Alfa de más confianza que no fuera Reborn. Iemitsu trato de negarse, pero fue noqueado por su padre que se lo subió al hombro y se lo llevo.

Tsuna entro corriendo a la cabaña y Reborn no pudo evitar pensar lo afortunado que era. Después de todo logro capturar a su presa, lo mordió y marco y en unos años iba a comérselo.

Tsuna le sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Había tanto por lo que vivir…

Y el lobo que no era tan feroz, se enamoró de ese inocente chico

de la larga caperuza de un sensual rojo que había logrado

Cautivarlo.

* * *

Notas finales: este es el último capítulo :3 lo edité porque ayer, cuando lo subí estaba muy cansada y cometí varios errores de ortografía. Como en la historia hay tres protagonistas principales, que es caperucita, el lobo y el cazador, decidí dejarlo de esta forma. Muy probablemente vaya a hacer un oneshot contando que paso en ese día que estuvieron Reborn y Tsuna solos.

Esto es todo y espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao Ciao


End file.
